1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector capable of being located on a printed circuit board firmly and accurately.
2. The Related Art
With the fast development of the information industry, portable electronic apparatuses have been widely used in our daily life, such as video cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones and so on. Electrical connectors used in the portable electronic apparatuses, especially battery connectors have played an irreplaceable role on the various communication apparatuses.
In general, the battery connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. Each of the terminals has a contacting portion and a soldering portion. The terminal is mounted in the insulating housing with the contacting portion being exposed outside to connect with one battery so as to provide power for the electronic apparatus. The soldering portion projects out of the insulating housing for being soldered to a printed circuit board.
However, in a process of mounting the battery connector to the printed circuit board, a relative movement between the battery connector and the printed circuit board may occasionally happen, so that causes the difficulty of locating the battery connector firmly and exactly. As a result, it is hard to make the soldering portion soldered to the printed circuit board successfully.